urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Daniels series
The Kate Daniels series is written by Ilona Andrews. Brief Series Description or Overview The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. We pushed the technological progress too far, and now magic returned with a vengeance. It comes in waves, without warning, and vanishes as suddenly as it appears. When magic is up, planes drop out of the sky, cars stall, electricity dies. When magic is down, guns work and spells fail. It’s a volatile, screwed-up world. Magic feeds on technology, gnawing down on skyscrappers until most of them topple and fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. Monsters prowl the ruined streets, werebears and werehyenas stalk their prey; and the Masters of the Dead, necromancers driven by their thirst of knowledge and wealth, pilot blood-crazed vampires with their minds. In this world lives Kate Daniels. Kate likes her sword a little too much and has a hard time controlling her mouth. The magic in her blood makes her a target, and she spent most of her life hiding in plain sight. But sometimes even trained killers make friends and fall in love, and when the universe tries to kick them in the face, they kick back. ~ From the author's site *Why should you read the Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews! - Readaholics Anonymous: *Kate Daniels’s Magic World: Ilona Andrews’s Apocalyptic Atlanta by Larissa Benoliel Books in Series Kate Daniels series: #Magic Bites (2007) #Magic Burns (2008) #Magic Strikes (2009) #Magic Bleeds (2010) #Magic Slays (2011) #Magic Rises (July 30, 2013) ~ "An Ill-Advised Rescue" in the back, should be read first #''Magic Breaks (Aug 5, 2014) '' # Magic Shifts () #''Untitled, under contract'' () #''Untitled, under contract'' () ~ ranked #2 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Chronological Reading Order of Other Writings * 0.5. "Questionable Client" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology — and: Magic Graves— eShort—Author's Link * 3.5. "Magic Mourns" in Must Love Hellhounds (2009) anthology (Raphael & Andrea) * 4.5. "Magic Dreams" in Hexed (2011) anthology & eBook short (Author: Hexed) (Jim and Dali) * 5.3. "Magic Tests" in An Apple for the Creature (2012) (Julie) — (excerpt) * 5.4. "Magic Gifts" included with Gunmetal Magic (2012) (Kate & Curan) * 5.5. Gunmetal Magic (and "Magic Gifts") – Andrea’s full-length novel – Kate Daniels World #1 (2012) *5.6. "Retribution Clause" (2010) found in Hex Appeal (excerpt here) ~ (no main characters) * 5.?. "An Ill-Advised Rescue" (2013) in Magic Rises (2013) ~ more of an outtake than a short — Note: occurs just prior to the events of Magic Rises. * 7.5. "Magic Steals" in Night Shift (Nov 25, 2014) (Jim & Dali #2) Kate Daniels World: *1. Gunmetal Magic (2012) Andrea’s full-length novel *5.6. "Retribution Clause" (2010) found in Hex Appeal (excerpt here) ~ (no main characters) Freebies on Author's site: Curan POVs: *Curran, Vol. I (Curran POV, #1) (2010) *Curran, Vol. II: Fathers & Sons POV #2 (2011) *Curran Vol. III: POV #3 (2011) *Curran Vol. IV: Curran; Magic Strikes Hot Tub Scene (Curran POV, #4) Other Series * The Edge Series * Alphas series * Hidden Legacy series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Ilona Andrews Other Writings * Angels of Darkness ~ Anthology World Building Setting Atlanta, Georgia in the not too distant future. The Supernatural Types *'SUPES': Magic Users, magical warrior, weres & shifters, vampires, necromancers, animators, gods, demi-gods, Frost Giant, Rakshasas, wolfsbane, golems, flesh golems, Aesir (Viking God), ... * SHAPESHIFTER TYPES: Were-Lion, Werewolves, Were-bear, Were-hyena (Buddas), Were-buffulo, Were-rats, Were-moose, Were-mongoose, Were-honey-badger…. SUPE OGJECTS: magic sword (Kate's),Magic objects, Persephone’s Apples, . . . * MAGIC USERS: Witch Oracle, witches, sorcerers, shaman Jewish rabis,, druids, volvs or Volkvi (Russian Druids), Scandinavian (Viking) Pagans, Japanese Pagans, Chinese Pagans; ley lines, . . . * GROUPS: The Pack, The People, Order of Merciful Aid, Mercenary Guild, Paranormal Activity Division (Police Div), Links: *The Players *Factions *Magic *Places *Time line *FAQs World Description The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. We pushed the technological progress too far, and now magic returned with a vengeance. It comes in waves, without warning, and vanishes as suddenly as it appears. When magic is up, planes drop out of the sky, cars stall, electricity dies. When magic is down, guns work and spells fail. It's a volatile, screwed-up world. Magic feeds on technology, gnawing down on skyscrappers until most of them topple and fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. Monsters prowl the ruined streets, werebears and werehyenas stalk their prey; and the Masters of the Dead, necromancers driven by their thirst of knowledge and wealth, pilot blood-crazed vampires with their minds. *Kate Daniels - Urban Fantasy *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES Characters *Players | Kate Daniels - encycloedia of characters *On-Site: Kate Daniels page Author Ilona Andrews * Website: ILONA ANDREWS * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Sci-Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy, Urban Paranormal Romance Bio: Ilona Andrews is the pseudonym for a husband-and-wife writing team. Ilona is a native-born Russian and Gordon is a former communications sergeant in the U.S. Army. Contrary to popular belief, Gordon was never an intelligence officer with a license to kill, and Ilona was never the mysterious Russian spy who seduced him. They met in college, in English Composition 101, where Ilona got a better grade. (Gordon is still sore about that.) Gordon and Ilona currently reside in Texas with their two children, and many dogs and cats. They have co-authored two series, the bestselling urban fantasy of Kate Daniels and romantic urban fantasy of The Edge. ~ Ilona Andrews - FF and Goodreads Cover Artists Original Cover Artist: *Artist: Chad Michael Ward *Source: Soullumination: cover art - INKED Anthology Gunmetal Magic: *Artist: Tony Mauro New Covers: *Cover Artist: Juliana Kolesova, Design by Jason Gill (new Magic Bites) *Source: Magic Bites: Special Edition - Ilona Andrews - Google Books Publishing Information *Publisher: Ace Books, Penguin *Author Page: Ilona Andrews - Penguin Books USA *Series Page: Kate Daniels by Ilona Andrews Data: *Bk1—Magic Bites: Mass Market-PB, Ace, 260 pages, April 1-2007, Penguin—ISBN-0441014895 *Bk2—Magic Burns: MM-PB, Ace, 260 pages, April 2008, Penguin—ISBN-0441015832 *Bk3—Magic Strikes: MM-PB, 310 pages, March 31, 2009 by Ace—ISBN-0441017029 *Bk4—Magic Bleeds: MM-PB, 349 pages, May 25, 2010 by Ace—ISBN-0441018521 *Bk5—Magic Slays: MM-PB, 308 pages, May 31, 2011 by Ace—ISBN-0441020429 *Bk6—Magic Rises: MM-PB, 355 pages, July 30, 2013 by Ace—ISBN-1937007588 First Book Cover Blurb When the magic is up, rogue mages cast their spells and monsters appear, while guns refuse to fire and cars fail to start. But then technology returns, and the magic recedes as unpredictably as it arose, leaving all kinds of paranormal problems in its wake. Kate Daniels is a down-on-her-luck mercenary who makes her living cleaning up these magical problems. But when Kate's guardian is murdered, her quest for justice draws her into a power struggle between two strong factions within Atlanta's magic circles. The Masters of the Dead, necromancers who can control vampires, and the Pack, a paramilitary clan of shapechangers, blame each other for a series of bizarre killings—and the death of Kate's guardian may be part of the same mystery. Pressured by both sides to find the killer, Kate realizes she's way out of her league—but she wouldn't have it any other way… ~ Goodreads | Magic Bites Awards Reviews and Awards ~ Author's site Quotes Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Quotes (Author of Magic Bites) :: I can't give you the white picket fence, and if I did, you'd set it on fire. Trivia *If you like X, you should try Y: Urban Fantasy Recommendations | Tor.com Kate Daniels series—Reading Order * 0.5. "Questionable Client" - Dark and Stormy Knights * 1. Magic Bites (2007) * 2. Magic Burns (2008) * 3. Magic Strikes (2009 * 3.5. "Magic Mourns" - Love Hellhounds * 4. Magic Bleeds (2010) * 4.5. "Magic Dreams" in Hexed * 5. Magic Slays (2011) * 5.3. "Magic Tests" - An Apple for the Creature * 5.4. "Magic Gifts" in Gunmetal Magic * 5.5. Gunmetal Magic (2012) * 5.6. "An Ill-Advised Rescue" (2013) in Magic Rises * 6. Magic Rises (July 30, 2013) ~ "An Ill-Advised Rescue" * 7. Magic Breaks (Aug 5, 2014) * 7.5. Magic Steals in Shift (Nov 25, 2014) External Links Books: *Kate Daniels ~ Author's page for sereis *ILONA ANDREWS ~ Author's website *Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) *Kate Daniels World series by Ilona Andrews ~ GR *FictFact - Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews *FictFact - Kate Daniels World series by Ilona Andrews *FictFact - Curran POV series by Ilona Andrews *Ilona Andrews - Kate Daniels Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog Anthologies / Shorts Links: *Hex Appeal ~ "Retribution Clause" excerpt *Short Fiction ~ Dark and Stormy Knights "Questionable Client" *Must Love Hellhounds ~ "Magic Mourns" *Hexed ~ "Magic Dreams" *Night Shift Anthology ~ "Magic Steals" ~ Author's site Summaries, Overview: *'Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES' *SFF AUTHOR Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Literature *Urban Fantasy For Lovers of Badass Women and the Alpha Males Who Love Them: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews | torimacallister *Supernatural Adventures with Kate Daniels: Magic Bites | wrapped up in books *Readaholics Anonymous: Why should you read the Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews! *Kate Daniels’s Magic World: Ilona Andrews’s Apocalyptic Atlanta by Larissa Benoliel *J. C. Mells | The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews *Ilona Andrews | SSpjut | Writer's Blog | Stardate *Discussion: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Cafe | Reviews of Fantasy and Science Fiction Books Characters / World: *Kate Daniels —Author's Encyclopedia: characters, factions, magic, places, timeline, FAQs *Urban Fantasy For Lovers of Badass Women, Alpha Males: Kate Daniels Series torimacallister *Literature/Kate Daniels - Television Tropes & Idioms *Ilona Andrews Fans - Kate Daniels: Discussion: casting the Kate Daniels series Reviews of whole Seies: *SFF AUTHOR Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Literature *[http://www.lovevampires.com/iandrews.html Ilona Andrews Interview and Bibliography with reviews: all books - LoveVampires] *Fantasy Book Critic: "Magic Bites & Magic Burns: Kate Daniels Books 1 & 2" by Ilona Andrews (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) - series review *Review: The Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews « Shut Up, Heathcliff *KT Book Reviews: Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews - series review *author Ilona Andrews | KD DID IT Takes on Books *Ilona Andrews Archives - Dear Author - multiple reviews Reviews: *[http://allthingsuf.com/2009/09/mini-review-magic-bites-kate-daniels-bk.html Mini Review: Magic Bites Bk #1 by Ilona Andrews | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Wondrous Reads: Review: Magic Bites #1 by Ilona Andrews *Ilona Andrews - Magic Bites #1 | Random Reading *A review of Magic Bites #1 by Ilona Andrews | havebookswillreview *SF REVIEWS.NET: Magic Bites #1 / Ilona Andrews ★★½ *Review: Magic Bites #1 — SF Site ~ Books 2–5.5 *[http://allthingsuf.com/2009/11/review-magic-burns-kate-daniel-book-1.html Review: Magic Burns (Kate Daniel #2) | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Review: Magic Strikes #3 | All Things Urban Fantas *Litchick's Hit List: Magic Strikes #3 by Ilona Andrews *[http://allthingsuf.com/2010/05/5-bat-review-magic-bleeds-by-ilona.html 5 bat! Review: Magic Bleeds #4 | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Review: Magic Dreams #4.5 - Feeling Fictional *[http://allthingsuf.com/2011/05/early-review-magic-slays-by-ilona.html Review: Magic Slays #5 | All Things Urban Fantasy] *Review: Magic Gifts #5.4 | The Blogger Girls *Magic Gifts #5.4 by Ilona Andrews | Tales to Tide You Over *Review: Gunmetal Magic #5.5 | I'm Loving ♥ Books *[http://allthingsuf.com/2012/07/early-review-gunmetal-magic-kate-daniels-5-5-by-ilona-andrews.html Review: Gunmetal Magic #5.5 | All Things Urban Fantasy] ~ Book #6 plus *Audiobook Review: Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews | Rabid Reads *Ivy Book Bindings: Review: Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews *Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews - Paperback Dolls *Magic Rises #6 - Fantasy Book Critic (by Lydia Roberts, Mihir Wanchoo) *Review: Magic Rises (book #6) by Ilona Andrews | Smexy Books *Review: Magic Rises #6 by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Cafe *Kate Daniels, Magic Rises #6 Your Urban Fantasy Blog Interviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: Multi-Blogger Interview: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews *The Book Smugglers | Guest Author & Giveaway: Ilona Andrews on Inspirations & Influences *Booktalk Nation — Ilona Andrews *Darynda Jones - NY Times Bestselling Author » Special Guest ILONA ANDREWS! *Ilona Andrews Interview *Nalini Singh's Weblog: Interview: Ilona Andrews *An Unreal Interview with Ilona Gordon | Unreality *Book Monster Reviews: Q&A Interview and Giveaway with Ilona Andrews *Interview with Ilona and Gordon Andrews | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks Cover reveals: *Exclusive Cover Reveal: Ilona Andrews' Magic Breaks | RT Book Reviews Author: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews ~ GR *Ilona Andrews - Wikipedia Forums: *Ilona Andrews - Index~ Author's Forum *Discussion: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Cafe *ilona andrews - Fan Forum - Threads Tagged with ilona andrews Community: *Ilona Andrews - Index ~ Author's Forum *ilona andrews - Fan Forum - Threads Tagged with ilona andrews *(7) Ilona Andrews~ facebook *Ilona Andrews (ilona_andrews) on Twitter *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Fans Group (725 Members) See Also * Kate Daniels * The Edge Series * Alphas series * Hidden Legacy series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Ilona Andrews * Dark and Stormy Knights * Must Love Hellhounds * Hexed * An Apple for the Creature * Hex Appeal * Night Shift * Hex Appeal * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page Book Cover Gallery Magic Bites1.jpg|1. Magic Bites (Kate Daniels)-Dec 31, 2012 Special Edition-by Ilona Andrews—art by Juliana Kolesova ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bites/ Magic bite orig.jpg|1. Magic Bites (2007—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bites/ Magic Burns (Kate Daniels #2)-2008.jpg|2. Magic Burns (2008—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-burns Magic Strikes (Kate Daniels #3)-2009.jpg|3. Magic Strikes (2008— Kate Daniels #3) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-strikes Magic Bleeds (Kate Daniels #4)-2010.jpg|4. Magic Bleeds (2010—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bleeds Magic Slays (Kate Daniels #5)-2011.jpg|5. Magic Slays (2011—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-slays Gunmetal Magic (2012).jpg|5.5. Gunmetal Magic (2012—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/gunmetal-magic/ Magic Rises (Kate Daniels #6)-2013.jpg|6. Magic Rises (2013—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Juliana Kolesova|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/magic-rises/ Magic Breaks (Kate Daniels #7) by Ilona Andrews .jpg|7. Magic Breaks (July 29th 2014—Kate Daniels) by Ilona Andrews—art by Juliana Kolesova ~ excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-breaks/ 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) anthology: "Questionable Client" by Ilona Andrews Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/kate-daniels/short-fiction/ 0.5. Questionable Client in Magic Graves (2011).jpg|0.5. Magic Graves (2011) eSpecial with Jeaniene Frost—"Questionable Client" by Ilona Andrews ~ Excerpt: click Dark and Stormy Knights|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/ebooks/magic-graves 3.5. Must Love Hellhounds anthology (2009).jpg|3.5. Must Love Hellhounds (2009) anthology: "Magic Mourns" by Ilona Andrews (Raphael & Andrea)—Art: Don Sipley ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/must-love-hellhounds/magic-mourns-excerpt/ 4.5. Magic Dreams in Hexed (2011) anthology .jpg|4.5. Hexed (2011) anthology: "Magic Dreams" (also eBook) by Ilona Andrews ~ Excerpt(Jim & Dali)—Art: Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/hexed/hexed-excerpt/ Gunmetal Magic (2012).jpg|5.5. Gunmetal Magic (2012) by Ilona Andrews (Andrea & Raphael), full length novel —Art: Tony Mauro~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/gunmetal-magic Night Shift anthology.jpg|7.5. Night Shift (Nov 25, 2014—Kate Daniels) anthology—"Magic Steals" by Ilona Andrews—art: Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/magic-steals/ Category:Rakshasas Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Magic Sword Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Futuristic Category:Shaman Category:Druid Category:Gods Category:Magical Objects Category:Golems Category:Hellhounds Category:Warriors Category:Necromancers Category:Ley Lines